Many important actions are unpleasant. Under almost no circumstances is washing clothes or doing laundry a pleasant condition. One of the factors that adds to the unpleasantness of this necessary function of life is the application of the appropriate type and amount of soap, bleach, conditioner or other washing material or laundry agent to the clothes washer. If the container for one of these materials is small enough to be lifted easily, it is an inefficient use of a container and has an expensive purchase price for the material. If the container is large enough to be economical, the container can be too heavy to be lifted easily--let alone dispensed from easily.
There is also a certain amount of skill required for doing the laundry (that is to say, appropriately washing clothes). The terms doing laundry, washing clothes and variations thereon are used interchangably. It is desired to determine the appropriate amount of soap, bleach, conditioner or other washing material to be added to the washer. This feature of doing laundry can be cumbersome without, at least, a minimal amount of knowledge regarding this matter. It is desired to simplify these matters of determining the amount, dispensing the amount and adding the appropriate amount to the washer in an effective and efficient manner.
Thus, it may be seen that measured dispensing and convenient storage add to the complications of doing laundry. Accordingly, a device, which solves or at least minimizes these problems, is highly desirable.